


Looking from Grey to Green

by Pandascantfly



Series: “I’m sorry I’m such an oblivious idiot but you’re the only normal I have.” [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Drunk Draco, Drunk Harry, F/F, F/M, Heated dreams, Hopefully likeable Pansy, I would have Hagrid but I can’t write his character(sorry), M/M, McGonagall is a BOSS, Multi, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, One shot followed by a longer story, Starts off not too well but carry on reading, Still editing, im just adding random tags now..., just for fun, lil bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandascantfly/pseuds/Pandascantfly
Summary: There’s a party for the returning hogwarts students. (Eighth years) a couple classic karaoke songs later and things get tense.Dreams are involved and a bit of a cliff hanger ending.





	Looking from Grey to Green

**Author's Note:**

> IT STARTS OFF TERRIBLY but bear with it, it does get better.
> 
> I’m also in the middle of editing it so bear with me please!!
> 
> This is my first Drarry and my first story on here.  
> Please be honest with me, I aim to improve. And please comment! Even if it is how bad it is! I need feedback to improve! Thanks x  
> Enjoy!!

It was 10:00 pm in the refurbished room of requirement and it was packed to the brim with all of the eighth years, except three, Ron, Harry and Hermione were waiting outside for the cue to start.

  
“Are you sure this is a good idea Ron?” Harry asked feeling anxious, he wasn’t quite himself after the war and, now, wasn’t as confident with ‘rash plans’ (as Hermione called them) as he used to. He just didn’t enjoy it anymore.  
“Yeah mate, It’ll be fine! Just relax. You haven’t loosened up since it ended and I think you need to.” The Ginger assured as the music started from inside just as Hermione looked towards her, only just, taller friend to say.  
“For once Harry, the daft dimbo has a point, you do need to loosen up a little, so come on.”  


  
Inside, the lights went low and the crowd grew quiet, Lee Jordan was in charge of music, he put the record on and discreetly played the cue note. Just in time the crowd heard the voice they had waited for, even if it was a little shaky. 

"Thank you for coming home  
I'm sorry that the chairs are all worn  
I left them here I could have sworn

The group made a gangway for the Trio as, for sure, they would soon enter.

“Nothing left to make me feel small  
Luck has left me standing so tall”

There were some looks around the room in anticipation as the muggleborns and halfbloods were confirmed from their guesses of the song. Just then, the much loved, Golden Trio finally entered the room. Hermione and Ron challengingly raised their voices to get Harry to sing just a little louder. It worked.

"GOLD!"  
"Always believe in your soul”  


Finally Harry felt that amazing sensation that came with something sceptical that made you nervous, and then turned out to be a success, that feeling he got when flying, being free. He let himself go.

⚯͛

Draco turned from talking to Blaise and Pansy to watch the rather entertaining and ridiculous spectacle. He he didn’t mean to, but he did find Potter rather attractive in muggle clothing, not that he’d ever tell anyone that, he was NOT gay.

  
He looked at the little group and sighed, he felt sorry for Potter really, he didn’t ask to be who he was. He started to feel a little guilty about the way he got jealous of the raven boy just because he was popular and seemed to get everything he wanted without even needing to ask (Draco didn’t know this but Harry never wanted any of that). Yeah, he was jealous, and no he didn’t just admit that. But Malfoy wasn’t going to ponder about Potter all night, he himself was going to take a leaf out of his book and loosen up, and to him, the only way to do that was to drink. He walked over to the drinks table and took two shots of firewhiskey and carried on watching until the song finished and the trio retired to the rest of the crowd. 

⚯͛

After his exhilarating song, Harry and his bickering friends, went to join the larger group that they had madedurijg the aftermath of the war. He felt much lighter now that he had relaxed a bit, maybe he should ask the group if they wanted drinks, yeah that’s what he used to do, so why not do it now? Besides, he himself needed a drink or two to really let go of the night.

“Hey guys do you want drinks?” He asked, nervously running a hand through his tangled hair, that somehow seemed to be an attractive feature (according to a certain blond) who said that?

The group collectively nodded and smiled at his efforts to try and get back to normal and interact with them.

"Yeah why not.” His bushy haired friend shrugged. “I’ll help you.” She offered. 

They walked to the drinks table and He passed her some drinks. Before she went to leave he grabbed two drinks of his own and downed them one after the other. As he felt the soothing liquid slide down his throat, he realised that he really needed that and went to reach for another.

"Harry slow down, I know you’re nervous but please don’t ruin the night.” Hermione pleaded gently. 

"H'mione calm down it hasn’t even got to me yet, and plus, I need it if malfoy is gonna do what I think he is,” it Was the first time she had noticed that Draco had even showed up but there he was, looking rather drunk of she might add, and talking to Lee Jordan. That didn’t look promising. 

"Hmm maybe you're right" she agreed.

⚯͛

Draco had returned to Blaise and Pansy with yer another glass of firewhiskey and told them 'the master plan'. His old flair for dramatics seemed to have exposed itself through the wonders of a little too much alcohol.  
"So you think this will work." Pansy stated, unsure of what song Draco had picked and of the state of her, slightly (very) inebriated, friend.  
"Positive." He replied merrily with a smirk teasing his lips. He was definitely drunk.

"Why did you choose a song we don't even know I mean I've never even heard of it?!" Blaise complained throwing his hands in the air in protest and confusion. Pansy sent him a glare.

"Isn't it about time, that I told the World my secrets, I mean who doesn't want to know famous juvenile death eater, Draco Malfoy's, secrets!" He exaggerated contently, grinning like an idiot. Apparently, drunk Draco knew more that sober Draco about sexuality (especially his own.) will you please butt out of this?! (Sorry)

"Ok Draco how many drinks have you had?" Pansy asked, folding her arms against her chest disapprovingly.  
He started to count on his fingers dozily  
"One, two, three, four, uh, five, six, seve-wait Pansy my dearest, why.” He sighed. “Why am I counting?" Pansy looked at him and sighed. 

"Draco we're not singing with you like that." She exclaimed whilst getting ready to have the ‘but Pansy please!’ Argument she always had with him in this situation. A frown formed on Draco's lips and his eyes started to fill up with crocodile tears.  
"But- but Pansy you don't know how much this means to me!" He sulked. She looked Draco straight in the eye.

"You're like a sixteen year old girl on her period." She groaned sighing wearily into her hands."Pass me your glass." She demanded. Draco handed her his empty glass.  
"aguamenti" his glass filled with water and she handed it back to him. He opened his mouth to ask something but was cut off.

"Shh, drink" she said softly as he took it and downed it in one. He immediately cringed in distaste, shaking his head.  
"This isn't vodka!" He complained looking at her in disgust.  
"Draco what the hell is vodka?" Blaise remarked. The blond gave him a surprised look.

"It's an incredibly nice, strong muggle, alc-oh that's why you guys don't know about it!" The two friends looked at each other.  
"Muggle?" Pansy stated slyly. Draco gave her a blank face.  
"Yes Pansy listen up mu-ggle you know the non-magical type honestly woman it's like you don't hear a word I say." He scoffed and left leaving both Pansy and Blaise reasonably amused.

"Well He sobered up a little bit but obviously not enough to keep his 'little' secret from us." Blaise remarked.  
"I don't think there is time to talk about it now." She replied, looking at Draco who was now telling Lee Jordan to hurry up and prepare the microphones or whatever they were, Blaise and Pansy had no idea.

⚯͛ 

Harry saw Draco at the desk looking rather distressed and as soon as the taller boy had left, he approached Jordan.  
"Hey um Lee, what song was Malfoy thinking of singing" he continued, trying his best not to sound drunk but he was so past it he couldn't help but slur a little.

"Uh he is doing a muggle song called uh...hang on a moment." He checked the parchment in front of him before replying. "Yeah a muggle song called 'I'm coming out'?" Harry smiled immediately with a, what he thought was at the time, devious plan. No longer stressed, or even aware of what he was worried about before the party, his smile turned to a smirk as he attempted to rekindle the dwindling fire between him and his old nemesis.

"Well can you do me a favour and let me steal it?" He asked almost sweetly, Jordan looked at him and smirked, he still had his Gryffindor pride and wasn't going to let a former housemate down.

"Fine by me Harry, when do you want it on?" Harry thought for a while, his friends would kill him but it was worth it, before replying.  
"Right now." 

 

He walked towards the stage where a microphone had been placed on the edge (originally for Draco), he picked it up and stood on the stage slightly swaying from the firewhiskey.

His eyes sought out Draco who looked increasingly distraught with every second in realising what was happening, all Harry did was smirk menacingly.  
He tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention, including Hermione and Ron who realised that they'd let their extremely drunk friend, escape their view for more than five minutes. Let’s just say that Hermione would have been furious if it wasn’t for the drink she had had, but at this moment, she just laughed along with the rest of the group. At least he was having fun. 

⚯͛ 

Around half way through the song, Harry decided to come off the stage and walk around the rest of the group, getting some of them to sing and others to dance.  
Draco however was at the back of the room and very close to walking out. As it continued He became more and more frustrated, he slowly started backing away as he attempted to leave. That was until Blaise noticed and approached him.

"Oi Draco, where do you think you're off to?" The darker boy asked, stopping him in his tracks. He sighed before replying.  
"That merlin forbidding swine, stole my song." He sulked, Blaise let out a snort. 

"Mate, why should it matter. It's a song! Come on loosen up have some fun." He exclaimed trying to cheer him up.

"It's not just a song Blaise." He replied stroppily, folding his arms and leaning against the back wall. "It's my pride he's hurt too." He said as his best friend chuckled.

"You and your stupid pride." He said as he patted Draco on the shoulder, at which he received a glare.  
"It's not stupid." He retorted.  
"You're acting like a two year old." Blaise joked, whilst getting daggers sent his way.

"First my pride, now me! Wow Blaise you're being nice aren't you." He commented sarcastically as he dramatically placed a hand on his heart.

"Oh, get off your high horse and accept that Potter played you at your own game, it’s only fair that he got you back, I mean look what we did to him." And with that, The Italian walked away to join the crowd.

⚯͛ 

Harry on the other hand was totally in his element dancing and singing very badly, but he didn't care and everyone around him was dancing and singing along too, (even if most of them didn't know the words) by the end of the song everyone was buzzing and happy. He noticed Malfoy slip out of the room and couldn’t help the buzz he felt as he silently dismissed himself to go and follow him. He missed being treated normally.

Draco continued down the corridor, the music becoming silent as he walked deeper into the corridors. Of course he was aware of the raven haired boy behind him but he didn't stop until he turned the corner, where he waited patiently.

Harry rounded the corner only to be slammed against the wall by and angry looking Malfoy.  
"Malfoy what the hell?!" He shouted, his breath caught slightly and panic started to set in, it reminded him of the Dursley’s.  
"You stole my song." Draco growled, leaning in a little closer. The tanned boy just giggled, however it turned into a malicious laugh. This was too much like the Dursley’s, but he was stronger now, and this wasn’t them. It was Malfoy.

"This is about a song." He croaked; the alcohol still burning his throat. This angered Draco more.  
"That wasn't just a song Potter. It meant something." He snarled back. Harry relaxed against the wall behind him slightly enjoying Draco's anger this was something he needed, something familiar and boy did he get a nostalgic kick from this.  
"Oh, what a shame, what you gonna do about it? Tell daddy that potter's being mean, that potter stole your song-"  
"Do not; mention my father." The blond bit harshly.

"Oh Malfoy, why's that?" Harry asked innocently. Yeah this was right, he was getting into the swing of it now.

"You know perfectly well why that is." The taller boy thundered.  
"Hang on, yes that's right! He's in Azkaban, rotting in a cell, regretting everything he did-" Draco couldn't take it anymore, he dragged him off the wall and weakly pounded his fist to Harry's face and finding it hard to slam him back against the wall.

"Shut. Up." He gnarled. Harry closed his eyes for a few moments letting the dizziness Settle whilst laughing bitterly again.

"Oh malfoy, you need to calm your anger, you really think that's gonna shut me up. I have so much to say about that man, you don’t want to join him do you? You’re on a thin like as it is, oh just one slip up and you’d be right there next to him." Ok so he took it a little far, but the alcohol had taken over his brain and he was so drunk, he couldn't stop the thoughts flowing to his mouth.

  
"I would be careful if I were you, Potter." Draco threatened.

"Why's that, what you going to do? Punch me again? Kick me? Or worse. Would Crucio do? How about Avada-"  
"I said, shut up." He spat dangerously. But The raven continued.

"I mean you could use sectumsempra but you wouldn't know how, in fact, you wouldn't have the guts-"  
"Merlin save me if I ever have to do this again." Draco mumbled underneath his breath.  
"-would you Malfoy? Just like how you didn't have the guts to kill Dumbl-" Draco grabbed the shorter boy by his shirt and slammed him against the wall whilst viciously meeting his lips. Harry let out a pained moan as his head hit the wall, he couldn't think and maybe it was the alcohol but he found himself kissing back, their lips locking to each other, moving in perfect sync. Harry parted his lips to breathe but Draco took the opportunity to slither in his tongue continuing the fight through action, their tongues battled for dominance, dancing and savouring a taste that neither of them knew could taste so good, Draco won grabbing Harry by his hips and roughly pressing them to the wall. Both of their minds were a blur, half because of them being highly intoxicated and half because of their emotions. They didn't know how they felt.  
Draco pulled away for breath they locked eyes and after a few heavy and drawn out breaths with their foreheads touching, moved his head to Harry's ear.

"That shut you up." He whispered huskily, before turning and continuing down the corridor leaving Harry breathless and confused. He slid down the wall and placed his head in his hands, his fingers going through his hair and to the back of his head. It was only then that he realised how much his body ached from being flung against the wall so many times. He groaned in pain, clutching his head as it throbbed at the back, tomorrow morning was going to be hard. 

⚯͛ 

Draco woke up with, what he could only describe as, a hell of a headache. He moaned as he tried to get out of bed. He heard a chuckle from beside him.  
"You were hammered last night." Blaise remarked sitting up from his bed.

"Ugh, Merlin’s balls I don't remember anything." Draco mumbled rubbing his face with his hand.  
"Are you sure?" Blaise replied knowingly.

"Not a thing, last I remember was talking to Pansy about vodka, ah shoot I mentioned vodka, why do you ask anyway?" He remarked as he placed his hands at the back of his head, still looking at the floor.

"Yeah your little muggle obsession secret got out and well..." The caramel boy sighed a little, knowing Draco would rip him apart if he phrased it wrong, but seeing his current state, he didn't need to be too careful. "...You were saying someone's name in your sleep last night." He finally settled with. The blond looked at him, petrified.

"Who?" He demanded, starting to worry.

"Urm" Blaise chuckled again but nervously this time, he couldn't say it.  
"Oh for Salazar’s sake Blaise you coward, Draco mate you were practically screaming Potter's name in your sleep." Theodore Nott claimed sarcastically. 

Draco's face immediately dropped.  
"Oh, merlin kill me now. What the hell did I do last night?" He looked at both Blaise and Theo but they just shrugged.  
"You left about an hour before the party ended, no one knows where you went. But you obviously weren't there for too long because you seemed to have been passed out for a while when we found you in here." Blaise told, looking at Theo for conformation. He nodded. 

"Although, Potter seemed to be stuck in his place, he almost looked petrified." He added. At this, Draco looked up again.  
"Petrified?" He questioned.

"Yeah we found him sitting against the wall on the way back here, head in his hands, when we asked him what he was doing he just stared, it was..... quite creepy actually, almost like he'd seen...you know who again." At first Draco looked confused, but then proceeded to scowl at the last part.  
"Please Blaise don't mention that monster." He sighed as both Theodore and Blaise looked at him sympathetically.  
"Sorry."

⚯͛

He slowly stepped backwards, it was different from the party, it was soft, not forceful.  
"Malfoy." He smirked, receiving the same devious look from Draco.  
"Potter." He said toyingly pacing forward at the same pace Harry was going backwards until he was backed against the wall.  
Draco placed his hand on short boy’s hip, slowly inching closer.  
"Aren't we going to be late for defence?" The raven asked gently. Draco used his other hand to gently stroke his cheekbone, down to his neck.

"Who cares about defence against the dark arts when you can be with the golden boy, the saviour, the hero." He whispered huskily into his ear, his lips brushing Harry's ear. Slowly but surely he moved his lips slightly, teasingly caressing his jaw with his mouth, gradually moving down the jawline. His breathing hitched as the blond moved down to his neck.  
"Malfoy." He breathed. This spurred him on, he placed the hand that was behind Harry's head and neck, onto his other hip, slowly nipping at his collarbone. He couldn't help it, Harry moaned loudly.  


"Draco." 

“Shut up.” Was the taller boy’s reply bringing his hot kisses from Harry's collarbone and to his lips. Harry had never thought someone like Draco could be so soft but still keep his arrogance, but right here, right now, he was.  
"Harry..." he was in bliss.  
"Harry..." 

 

"Harry!" He shot up from his bed in a sweat.  
"Harry mate, what the hell?!" Ron asked crazily. Suddenly a sharp pain reached Harry's head, he grasped it and winced as the rest of his body caught up with what happened last night and he found himself in immense pain. 

Ron handed him a vial of potion, which he took gratefully and downed in one. A few minutes passed until there was only an ache in his back and shoulders.  
"Mate, what the hell were you dreaming about?" He exclaimed. The short boy turned bright red. 

"I can't remember." He lied.  
"Well you seemed to be saying 'Malfoy' quite a lot, Oh and something about defence?" He explained. Harry blushes even harder but tried to hide it.  
"Probably just a fight." With that comment Ron seemed to shrug it off.  
"Oh! And where did you go last night after your song. You never came back to the party." He asked inquiringly. That's when Harry realised, he didn't have a clue.

"I- I can't remember, in fact, I can't remember anything from last night after talking Hermione about getting drinks." But Harry had a feeling that it could have something to do with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Not surprising, I mean you were completely hammered by your second song."

⚯͛ 

"I really couldn't tell you anything Hermione! I can't remember." Harry exaggerated with a sigh.  
He was sitting in the common room along with Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville.  
"Ok, fine. I just feel like it's strange that you disappear after having so much fun." She replied.

"She has a point Harry." Seamus agreed.  
"She might have a point, but I cant tell you because I don't remember." He said exasperatedly.  
The day went on as normal with the usual chatter and laughs, Ginny however wasn't there, and Harry noticed. 

 

On their way back from The Three Broomsticks, he brought it up.  
"Hey guys, do you know where Ginny is?" He asked, Luna piped up and answered.  
"When I called on her in her common room, she seemed upset, shocked even. I suspect she saw something to do with you and Draco." She said obliviously. Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" He replied wanting to get more information.  
"Oh well I saw you follow him out of the party last night, quite determinedly may I add, a little later after that I saw her follow you. Probably to see if you were ok." She filled in dreamily.  
The rest of the evening went smoothly, however Harry knew that tomorrow before classes, he had someone to talk to.

⚯͛ 

"So, where did we leave off before Snape found us? Potter." He walked towards him wearing his signature smirk.  
"I don't quite know, maybe you could show me." Harry replied cheekily back.  
"I like the sound of that." He said grabbing Harry by the hips and pulling him close.  
"I missed this Draco." He said whilst gently holding his collar and drawing him close to his lips.  
"I know, I tend to have that effect on people." He whispered onto his lips before pressing them firmly down onto Harry's, and him gladly kissing back.  
He moved his hands from his hips up his back pulling him closer before bringing them to the back of his neck, all whilst keeping the kiss tender and passionate.  
Harry slowly and reluctantly pulled back for some breath.  
"I hope I'm the only one that's allowed to do that though."  
"Of course." Draco replied before pulling him impossibly closer and attaching their lips again.

"Draco?" Blaise asked as Draco shot up in shock of what he just dreamt.  
"What the hell?!" He whispered to himself, before answering Blaise. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Whoa don't go all moody on me! Pansy is in the common room asking for you and by the sounds of it, I don't think she would like to know about what you were dreaming." He said mischievously.

"Why would you say that?" Draco replied with a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. Turning to look at both boys he shared his dorm with.

"Potter. Oh potter take me I'm all yours!" Theo mocked flinging his arms out to the sides and laughing. Draco's cheeks went flaming red with embarrassment.  
"What the hell Theo! That did not happen! And that will never in a million years happen, he is just bugging me at the moment, and not in that way ok?!" He defended as both Theo and Blaise smirked.

"So why are you getting all defensive about it then, huh?" Blaise stated gaining more confidence.  
"Don't make me have to use French around you guys again." Draco warned grabbing his shirt from his bed post.

"Go ahead, but you can't change names in French, especially not his." Theo retorted before getting up and searching his trunk for his robes.  
"Shut up." He said in a sulk before getting dressed and going down to Pansy.

⚯͛

"Hey, Ginny wait up!" Harry shouted running towards her just before She walked out of the common room.  
"Look I don't mean to be mean or anything but I really don't want to talk to you right now." She said as she turned around to face him.  
"Ginny what did I do?" He questioned as he got to her. She scoffed at him rolling her eyes.

"Don't play that game with me. I mean it shouldn't even affect me anymore but seeing you trade me for someone like that, for someone like him, hurts." She stated furiously. But Harry just looked confused.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell are you talking about, trading?" He asked.  
"You don't remember?" She returned.  
"No! So are you going to tell me or not?" He almost shouted exasperatedly.  
"Well, I can't tell you. You probably don't want to hear it from me but there wasn't anyone else who saw except for-"  
"Except for who Ginny please tell me." He cut in starting to get impatient.

"Well you're not going to want to talk to her but, Pansy." Harry looked at her as if she was Peeves about to drop a bowl of pumpkin juice on McGonagall’s head. He started to get worried at what happened between him and Draco. He knew he was with Draco because who else could she be talking about if it was Pansy that saw, it must have been. And since when did he start calling Malfoy, Draco?

"I guess I'm going to have to talk to her then." He sighed.  
"I would leave it if I were you but then again, I'm not you and you're too stubborn so, yeah good luck. Oh and don't come running to me mad because I didn't tell you when you find out." She added before leaving the common room for breakfast.

⚯͛

"So what did you want?" Draco asked as he made his to the middle of the Slytherin common room where Pansy was.  
"I wanted to talk to you about Saturday night." She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"You mean the party?" He questioned, noticing her slightly pained expression.  
"Yes, I mean the party. What else would I mean." She stated monotonously.

"Alright don't get sarcastic with me. That's my job, now tell me what you wanted to tell me otherwise I'm going to be late for breakfast and then you will have to deal with not just a tired Draco, but a hungry, and moody Draco too." He sighed running his hand through his hair; being careful not to ruin it, even though it was a lot messier than his previous years at hogwarts.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is. Um...." she stuttered trying to find the words.  
"Well what Pansy, you know I don't like being messed about." He rushed.  
"Fine! What the hell were you doing with Potter when you left?" She blurted. Draco looked at her.

"You saw what happened, didn't you!" He gasped, knowing that she could tell him what he couldn't remember.  
"Yes and I didn't like what I saw." She spat.  
"And why was that?" He asked starting to get agitated.  
"Well no one exactly wants to see their best friend eating the face off of their supposéd enemy." She mumbled so that only she could hear, or that's what she thought.

"No. No no no no no! That can't have happened. Tell me you're joking. Pansy!" He yelled hysterically. She looked taken aback from his reaction.  
"You tricked me into telling you! You couldn't remember, you jerk!" Pansy shouted before turning and walking out of the common room in a huff.

⚯͛

"Hey! Parkinson." She heard as she walked up to the great hall. Ugh would she ever get breakfast at this rate she thought.

"What Potter, is more important than my food right now?" She asked becoming tired of people asking her questions.  
"What happened with me and Draco-Um-Malfoy at the party?" He said out of breath from running to catch up with her. For a small person, she did seem to walk rather quickly.

"Oh not this again." She sighed.  
"Not, what again?" Harry asked confused.  
"You don't know remember either. No, I'm not telling you, ask him yourself. He wasn't that happy with the outcome and nor will you and I'm not in my 'time to piss off Potter' mood today. Oh and don't think I didn't notice your incredibly obvious slip up." She droned before entering the Great hall for her long awaited food.

At the same time Draco- um- Malfoy, walked down to see Pansy walking away from none other than Potter. His face grew slightly hotter at the sight of him but he tried to hide it. He knew that if he didn't confront him, he would notice something was up.

"Potter. What are you doing talking to Pansy?" He asked intimidatingly.  
"Ok for a moment can you stop being a git so I can ask you something?" He asked rather softly.  
"As long as it isn't going to lose me my friend." He huffed.  
"It won't" Harry replied.  
"What exactly are you going to ask me then?" Draco replied in a bored tone.  
"What happ-"

"Nothing." He cut in, a blush running up his cheeks. He turned around and started walking up the corridor, it was either that or the great hall and he didn't want to cause a scene.  
"Why won't anyone tell me?!" Harry almost shouted, following Draco rather angrily. Draco didn't stop walking until they were in a much quieter space.  
"What the hell do you mean by, why won't anyone tell you?!" He almost demanded dangerously.

"Ginny, wouldn't tell me, Parkinson wouldn't tell me, and now even you won't tell me." He explained exasperatedly, almost at the point of breaking in annoyance and helplessness.  
"Weaslebee's sister knows?!" Draco erupted. Harry started to get angry, walking towards Draco and grabbing his collar.

"Why. Won't. You. Just. Tell me!" He cried looking at him like a crazy man, who hadn't been in civilisation for forty plus years.

"Calm down Potter and let go of me." Draco said a little scared of what would happen. He knew he wasn't good when he was angry.  
"No! Not until you tell me." He said pleadingly pulling him just a fraction closer.

"You won't want to know Potter. I personally wish I hadn't asked." He replied, trying to walk backwards but Harry still didn't let go, he just pushed him until he was gently pressed against the wall.

"Stop messing with my head!" He shouted agitatedly. Draco, who had now gained a little more confidence, smirked.  
"I thought you were straight, Potter." He mocked. Harry, who was still holding onto Draco's collar, laughed.  
"Malfoy, I'm as straight as Dumbledore." This confused him quite a bit.  
"Dumbledore was gay?" He said; shocked.  
"Straight as a snitch." Harry exclaimed cheerfully.

"Wow." Was all he could say. But then it hit him. Harry Potter was gay, and he just admitted it to his nemesis. "Wait you're gay?!" Draco never found anything wrong with being gay, well not after seeing a drunk Blaise and Theo making out in their dorm, but this was a shock to him.

"Oh come on Malfoy don't pretend it isn't obvious." Harry replied chuckling and taking his hands away from Draco's collar, a blush forming on his cheeks as he realised how close they were and that was made worse by the fact that they just had reasonably civil conversation.

"Draco, why won't you tell me?" He asked much softer than he'd like to have. This seemed to put Draco off.  
"Why did you just call me that?" He said sternly.

"Oh for goodness sake it's your name, deal with it, now please just tell me what happened." He replied.  
"I don't know how to tell you, ok!" Draco loudly expressed.  
"Why? It can't be that bad!"  
"It is." He stated immediately after Harry had finished the sentence. Just before Harry started to rant, Draco had a flashback of what happened last time they were in this situation. He found himself liking the taste he remembered. And when it was over, he found himself looking at Harry differently.

"Tell me and then I'll be the judge of it" Harry replied getting rather agitated.  
He didn't know what came over him. He probably shouldn't have done what he did, but he did it anyway. He quickly brought his hand to Harry's chin and his other to his side and pulling him in and gently placing his lips against the Harry's. It was soft, and gentle. Not like the last one where they were too drunk to think. He pulled away after about three seconds with a blush ghosting his cheeks.

"That happened." He whispered deeply before walking off and leaving Harry dumbfounded.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Tell me how to improve and if you would like to give advice on editing please say. Thank you!


End file.
